


A Dark, Crooked Halo

by Emblue_Sparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/pseuds/Emblue_Sparks
Summary: Castiel has returned, but he is not the same angel. It's never the right time to bare his soul, and time remains unfriendly. Yet Dean needs him more than ever.





	A Dark, Crooked Halo

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot take credit for the theory in this drabble. Mugglerock and her coauthor anyrei have postulated that since Ramiel and his siblings were created by Lucifer, killing them after they fell, Castiel might be a Prince of Hell upon his return. I'm salivating for this!
> 
> This a prompt from the Destiel NaNoWriMo fb group. Todays word was: CROOKED.

The overgrown brush of Stull was still ablaze, Sam was shouting instructions to Jack and Donatello as they all rushed to collect the ash which had been Gabriel. They would bring him back of course in due time. He was the smallest of his brothers but by far the quickest, and a titan in his own right. Gabriel had wielded Greek Fire against all six of the new Knights to save Dean, all save Castiel. He had been watching for some time, knew the bond his brother had with the elder Winchester. 

The time came when he could no longer sit on the sidelines while the purest of his brethren destroyed Michael once and for all, and his soulmate along with him. Castiel had double crossed Asmodeus by aiding the younger Winchester in developing his long dormant powers. Sam had worked tirelessly to strengthen both the summoning and banishing spells Castiel had taught him that were necessary. In the final moments of battle Castiel had turned on Asmodeus and Michael, distracting them long enough for Sam and Jack to summon the reapers who tore them each from their vessels and delivered them to the void. He was still smiting demons as they smoked in like vultures to survey for carrion. 

Dean awoke later to the aftermath, beyond relieved he could no longer feel Michael inside him like a plague. He was desperate to know the outcome and if Cas had made it through. It was dark and raining, but he could see small fires everywhere. Sam and company had survived, but where was Cas? A flash of lightning ripped through the night sky calling his soul, he knew it was meant for him. I can tell him now. Finally.

Dean turned to find Castiel, a recently turned Prince of Hell, burning holes in his soul with his eyes lit up like the crooked webs he’d just thrown into the atmosphere. His black wings were outstretched behind him, giving Dean chills at sight of their beauty. Though Castiel was just shy of Dean’s own height, the power radiating off the angel hit like a shockwave, his appearance was incredibly alluring.

Dean wanted to say something, he’d tried so many times the last few months. It was such a relief to have him back when he thought his angel was gone forever. He’d wanted to give him time to adjust, but it was clear right away something was off kilter. When they’d discovered the truth of what Lucifer had done to him, it had been devastating news to everyone, most of all Cas. Truth be told though, he’d done everything in his power to remain loyal to his human family while putting distance between them for safety. Which was proof enough for Dean that his angel was still in there, he just needed to tame the darker predilections that were side effects of the new..him. 

So Dean, kept his promise, and slowly approached the angel. To others, Cas was terrifying to look at with eyes like pulsating embers not unlike Jack's when properly riled. His shirt was torn open revealing a gash in his chest and a distinctly demonic growl reverberated from him as he tilted his head now in warning where there used to be confusion. Yet Dean stood in front of this beautiful, dark prince and touched his face in reverence to ground him. 

“I love you Cas. I don't care about..this” his voice broke when tears spilled down his cheeks as he gestured to what he’d become. 

“You're controlling it. Look at how well Jack has done, look at Sam. They're here because of you. I'm here because of you, none of us are going anywhere. Least of all me. I want you...cursed or not.” 

Cas leaned into Dean's hand, he closed his eyes and treasured the warmth of his human's hand against his skin. His eyes flashed open to reveal a burnt orange hue, eerily reminiscent of Hellfire. Dean could feel all the need of the past decade ignite between them. The angel grabbed the front of his black henley and crushed his mouth to Dean’s. His kiss was deep and commanding, the second their lips touched a current ran between them. I don't ever want to stop kissing him. He’s mine now. Cas rumbled with pleasure as his tongue sinfully tempted and took what it wanted. Dean’s hands flew straight to the angels hair, messing it up like he'd fantasized countless times. 

He could feel himself being pushed back against the twisted willow which had stopped his body so Cas's could slam into him with breathtaking intent. His angels solid form molded to him, it pressed and pushed against him in ways his mouth would if it weren't already busy making his head spin. Where Cas learned moves like this he had no clue. At the moment it didn't matter because he was too busy indicating to Dean their clothes couldn't come off quickly enough. He heard his name being called, by Sam. 

‘BUSY SAM’ he thought he was saying, but couldn't be sure because his mouth was otherwise distracted with tasting the lightning in a bottle that was riling him something fierce. Last thing Sam saw was the angel kissing his brother like both their lives depended on it. Dean was held up around his waist in a manner which promised his mind, body, and soul would finally receive all the intense devotion it deserved. They’d disappeared into the darkness when a second flash webbed around the beautiful, gnarled tree.

A split second later they were in his bedroom, Cas tore their clothing to shreds in an effort to put his naked self against Dean. It was difficult to focus on more than one thing at a time as many things were happening so fast, such good things. His angel was stunning to look at, underneath the bureaucratic attire was body resembling an olympian athlete. Yet with the simple flick of a wrist, several items were flown across the room. Oh shit there's goes everything off my desk-not my lapto-ah fuck it! He felt himself carried and set onto the cleared desk sideways. Cas bit and kissed stinging trails down his chest and torso with a mouth like fire. Burning, red scratches appeared down his sides which only served to enhance the anticipation of the direction Cas’s mouth was headed. He jolted as he felt the angel swallow him with a possessive growl. The tortuous, rhythmic assault had Dean gasping and his hands once again of their own accord blissfully took hold of the angels near black mane. He couldn't control the sounds emanating from him as Cas's hand and mouth fell in perfect sync. Everything became a hormonal blur at that point as he vaguely sensed he was lifted and flung to the bed. A deliciously firm body pressed against his own, his angel pinned his arms into the memory foam above his head. Cas kissed his lips like it was the last time before the world burned itself out. It was exhilarating to feel the proof of how much his angel ached for him, how powerful and primal this creature's movements were as he pressed his need against his own. Castiel said his name in between desperate kisses in a tone that made Dean shudder everywhere in response. He understood now the claim on his arm made so long ago was for his soul, the steady and fierce loyalty he’d shown over the years was for his mind. Now, his name on his dark angels lips was a claim on his body which had instinctively accepted on it's own.

It was heaven and hell wrapped in euphoric ecstasy with Cas, like a dream or a trance. All the tension, fear, and violent cravings they’d ever had swirled between them as the rolled around the room at impossible angles. They were everywhere and nowhere, time seemed removed from this space. All Dean knew was that Cas was filling his soul, his heart, and now his body. He would be in immeasurable pain tomorrow from the gravity defying, otherworldly sex he never dreamed would be this good. To Dean though, all that mattered was that they were together at last and he belonged to Cas. 

Throughout the night he was aware the room was being torn apart by their lovemaking. He could hear it all around them, his body was faring nearly the same. The rough brick tore into his back as they chased another release immediately following a spectacular one Dean pretty sure had occurred on the ceiling somehow. His chest was a brilliant red and raw from Cas pounding into him on the ledge. His neck was ravaged by dozens of bites marks and blood. Both knees would be black with bruises from his desk chair. He gave not one damn. At some point his brain clocked and he passed out cold, held by an angel of darkness. He’d have given anything not to fall asleep, but he was safe in the arms of his beautifully crooked halo, in a now utterly crooked bedroom. 

Hours later, Sam and Jack ghosted through the hall, completely exhausted. When Sam passed by Dean's room everything in his hands clattered to the floor in a chaotic disturbance. An angel’s deep, bristling annoyance hummed from somewhere in the disaster zone. His jaw fell as he took in what appeared to be the wake of an F5 tornado. The desk was overturned and splintered in half, the chair was broken and punched through the left wall. Water leaked over the tile floor from the sink pipe..the sink which was cracked and hanging sideways. Deans dresser was on it's side with his books strewn all over and a few of them were below the waterline, thoroughly waterlogged. Plaster, joyce beams, and insulation hung from the ceiling which had dumped fiberglass particles all over the bed. Most of the light bulbs and lamps were smashed and sections of brick were torn from the wall which boasted several coatings of ash in the shape of wing marks.

It took him a few minutes to process that Cas was not dead, as the condition of the room suggested. Somehow he was still alive, sitting on the bed of ribbons which used to be sheets and a comforter. His posture displayed a protectiveness of Dean who looked far worse than when they’d zapped out of Stull in the heat of passion. Fear gripped him for a moment.

“Did you kill my brother?” Sam said in shock.

Cas smile was languid and dark, his eyes were almost imperceptible yellow embers as he laughed with a hint of vitriol, “Oh Sammy, Sammy. Hardly. In fact I revived him...several times.”

Sam did everything he could to push unbidden images away. Dean was asleep on his stomach across Cas, his back was a mess of cuts, scrapes, bruises and ash marks. “Why haven't you healed his wounds from the fight?”

“I have. He asked me to not touch those he sustained….after we left” Cas glared at Sam pleasantly. 

It gave Sam chills. The current situation was unbelievably complicated. Yet Castiel had come through on every promise and plan made in the effort to stop the celestial brethren from destroying our world. He was now a Prince of Hell, irrevocably chained to a realm with currently no ruler. Only time would tell how long the peace would last. The sinister changes in Cas were worrisome and hurt everyone deeply. His bond, they suspected was one of very few things tethering him to his fading former self. All that was good in him was clearly not lost, yet. For now, Dean slept in the protection of the only being in the entire universe Sam knew would love him until eternity itself ran out. He could deal with that, the rest could wait til morning.


End file.
